


Everything's Okay

by kryxzgaming



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryxzgaming/pseuds/kryxzgaming
Summary: Six boys on a vacation in a cabin, finally away from the stress of YouTube.A cabin that just so happens to be on a campsite with a legend.





	Everything's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh there's no fucking kritz on this website so HERE IT IS ,,, TAKE IT
> 
> this is probably a bad oneshot but idgaf.
> 
> also as people dont seem to be aware, LUCAS ISNT SMITTY'S REAL NAME SO I CHOOSE TO CALL HIM SKYLAR
> 
> and bc swagger has never revealed his name i just used the name shawn for him !!
> 
> i hope u enjoyyy... this oneshot. thank u. <3

Flames.

They were calm, crackling comfortably as the boys hovered around the campfire. Soft conversations filled the air, jokes thrown out every other second and laughter growing louder. It was nice, getting away from the stress of reality for a few days, just to hang out- in real life, in real time, together. The change was needed.

"The biggest ship in the  _group_?" Words were softly spoken, thought laced behind them as Toby tilted his head. "It's gotta involve Cam somehow, right?"

"What?" The tallest boy of the bunch picked his head up, raising an eyebrow as he heard his name. He was leaned back in his chair, snacking casually on his s'mores he'd made for himself. "What are we talkin' about?"

"Were you not paying any attention at all?" Skylar asked, shifting in his seat- where he was, quite literally, sat right up against Toby. Toby huffed,

"Skylar, sit still, for the love of fuck."

"Would you prefer it if I sat on your lap?" The Canadian muttered, and Toby shrugged,

"Maybe."

"You squirm in his lap and he's gonna get hard, Skylar, don't do it." John murmured from the ground, where he was laying and staring up at the sky. "Cam, get me a marshmallow?"

Cam reached over and grabbed a marshmallow, dropping it on the shorter boy's face. John huffed, flipping him off as he grabbed it before it fell to the ground. "Alright,  _why_ was my name mentioned?"

"We were talking about the biggest ship in the group," Shawn stated, looking over at Cameron. "Figured it'd have to involve you, considering you're the biggest channel."

"That doesn't mean he's the most popular though, does it?" Mason mumbled from across Shawn's lap, his back resting on the older boy's thighs and his head upside-down. "It's probably got somethin' to do with Smitty."

"If it's  _me,_ then it's probably the stupid shit I have going with John," Skylar said, gesturing towards the American. He hummed in response, sitting up.

"What?"

"Cam  _and_ John are absolutely terrible at paying attention," Toby sighed, shaking  his head. Cam shrugged,

"You fuckers have boring conversations."

"What he said," John yawned, glancing over at the taller. "Marshmallow?"

"Dude, just take the fuckin' bag," Cam chuckled, handing him the bag of marshmallows. John grinned,

"Thanks, babe."

"See, right there! You two are probably a big ship, right?" A cold breeze blew, and Toby tilted his head, blinking as Skylar grabbed his arm and lifted it. He threw it over his shoulders, then rested his head against Toby's chest. "Skylar, what the fuck are you doing?"

"It's fuckin' chilly out here, and you're warm," He huffed, smiling when Toby rolled his eyes and started to play with his hair. "Anyways, I would imagine that Cam 'n John are probably a big ship."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Cam asked, wanting to change the topic. At  _least_ off of him and John. "None of these ships are real."

"You sure about that?" Shawn mumbled, nodding his head in the direction of Skylar and Toby. "Those two are practically cuddling."

"No we aren't," Toby scoffed, and Mason chuckled, rolling off of Shawn and falling onto the floor with a groan.

"Toby, you're literally fuckin' playing with his hair." He muttered, rubbing his back as he sat up. "That's cuddling."

"Doesn't mean the ship is real," Skylar shrugged. "Toby's comfy. Does that mean I want to fuck him? No."

"It's one in the morning and we're talking about ships," John sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"You're just jealous nobody's giving you attention," Skylar muttered, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. John snorted,

"Yeah, as if. I couldn't care less. This is just a weird topic."

"Mhm. Alright, riddle me this. Out of all of us," Sky murmured, "which one would you  _prefer_ to be shipped with?"

"None of you," John replied, reaching his arms up and stretching. His shirt rose slightly, and Cam watched him, eyes trained where they probably shouldn't be. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth before he glanced away, rubbing the side of his neck and hoping nobody had caught him. 

 "Not even Cam?" Toby asked, and John blinked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, why?"

"You two are just.. compatible, I guess," He replied, and John shook his head.

"Nope." He paused, glancing over at Cam and holding his hands out. "Can you help me up?"

"You can't get up yourself?" Cam raised an eyebrow, and John smiled.

"I can, but I don't want to."

"He's looking for an excuse to hold your hands," Mason called, and both boys blushed at his words. Cam rolled his eyes and grabbed John's hands anyways, pulling him up gently. The shorter boy smiled,

"Thanks, Cam."

"Mhm," He nodded, then frowned as he observed John. "John, c'mere, there's something in your hair."

"Is there actually?" John asked, reaching a hand up and combing it through his hair. Cam nodded. "Damn it."

"I mean, you  _were_ laying on the grass," The younger shrugged, and John sighed, keeping his mouth shut as he let him comb through his hair. "It's probably just a stick or something."

"Wouldn't I be able to feel it?"

"Okay, maybe it's a leaf or something," Cam mumbled, grabbing it and pulling it out. "Yeah, it was a leaf. You're all good."

"There's nothing else?" John asked, craving reassurance- and maybe the feeling of Cam's fingers running through his hair had been a little nice, too.

"Do you want me to double check?" Cam asked, and John nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe?"

"Gosh, okay. Fine. C'mere, sit next to me, it'll be easier." He watched as John sat down, turning so he had easy access to his hair. He started looking for anything, fairly confident that there was nothing left in John's hair. In fact, he suspected the real reason John asked might have been just for comfort reasons, but he wasn't going to say that.

"It's all good?" John asked, and Cam hummed.

"Yeah." He withdrew his hands from John's hair, and the boy shifted, yawning.

"What time is it?" He asked, glancing at Cam, who fished his phone out of his pocket.

"It's.. almost two, now." Cameron murmured, and John nodded,

"Damn." He sighed after a few moments, wrapping his arms around himself as he grew cold. "It's fuckin' cold."

"It's not even cold out," Cam murmured, rolling his eyes. "Where's your hoodie?"

"I left it inside," John mumbled, eyes trained on the fire. "Probably wasn't a smart idea, but I didn't think it'd get so cold."

"It's literally not cold at all," Cam frowned. John shrugged,

"Maybe it's just 'cause it's late, or somethin'. I don't know."

"Yeah, we've been out here since, what, ten?" Cam blinked, looking over at him. His gaze looked distant, thoughts most likely preoccupied as he stared at the flames. His green irises were layered by waves of orange, practically glowing with the reflection of the fire in his eyes. His cheeks were rosy, and Cam could see the tiredness in his expression. "John?"

"Hm?" The older turned his head, locking eyes with Cam. Cam hesitated before he held an arm out, silently asking John to come over. John paused, then sighed. He moved, cuddling up against Cam, smiling when the taller wrapped his arm around him. "You're warm," John mumbled, and Cam nodded,

"Yeah, that's why I made you come over."

"Are we gonna get called out on being gay?" John asked, yawning again as he glanced up at Cam. He shrugged,

"Probably. Anyways, are you tired? You're yawning a lot."

"Yeah, pretty tired," John mumbled, resting his head against Cam. "Okay, maybe even a little more than that."

"You can rest on me," Cam said, moving his hand to run his fingers through John's hair again. He didn't miss the smile that formed on John's lips because of it, or how he let his eyes fall shut. "Get some sleep."

"Alright, boys, listen up!" Skylar shouted, and John groaned quietly, opening his eyes. "I've got a story to tell."

"There goes that," John sighed, and Cam laughed,

"It's warmer in a bed anyways."

"There's this myth, rumor, legend, whatever, right?" Skylar started talking as soon as everyone was paying attention. He had shifted with Toby, as Toby's head was resting on his shoulder now. "It's a.. soulmate, kind of thing."

"That's gay," Mason muttered, and Shawn leaned over to smack his arm, resulting in giggles from most of the others.

"You're gay," Shawn scoffed, and Mason chuckled, 

"You're not wrong."

"Anyways, I was talking to the cabin lady when we first pulled up in this place, right?" Skylar clasped his hands together as he spoke. "She says that out here, if you're with your soulmate, you find it out."

"How?" John asked, yawning softly.

"Apparently, you get, like.. super cold," Skylar murmured. Both Cam and John tensed, their eyes locking. "And I mean  _super_ cold. She said you could be right up against a fire and you'd still be fuckin' freezing."

"John," Cam murmured, "y'wanna go stand by the fire?"

"You don't really believe this, do you?" John frowned, biting his lip as he gazed at the other boys, who were quiet and staring at the two of them in confusion.

"Wait, what? Why does John have to go by the fire?" Shawn asked, eyebrows furrowed as the tall boy slowly stood. Cam watched, parting his lips to speak.

"Cause apparently he's been super cold."

"Yeah, cause it's fucking cold out here," John muttered, walking over to the fire and stopping beside it. He could feel the waves of heat radiating from it, but despite that,  _he_ still felt cold.

"It's a little chilly, maybe, but it isn't really cold," Mason murmured. "Skylar, what else does the legend say?"

"It says that usually, the other soulmate gets cold a few hours later," Sky blinked, running his fingers through his hair. "So, in theory, if this thing is true... it'll be a few hours until we find out who John's so-called soulmate is."

"Is there anything else to the theory?" John asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Uh, yeah. When the soulmates, like, realize they're soulmates, apparently their skin glows or something." Skylar shrugs. "Everyone can see it. Wait, hold on. No, no, I got it wrong. When they touch, like, skin-to-skin contact or kissing or whatever the fuck, their skin glows. Yeah, that."

"So you start glowing when you fuck?" Mason raised an eyebrow, and Shawn rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Skylar shrugged,

"I mean, I guess? I don't know. It might just be limited to this stretch of land, maybe? 'Cause like, the legend's from here, so that'd make sense, right?" 

"Out of all of the fucking people, it had to be me," John huffed, shaking his head. Toby chuckled,

"Actually, technically, it's another one of us, too. We just don't know who, yet."

"I didn't know John was gay," Shawn murmured, glancing at him. John rolled his eyes and stepped away from the fire, walking back over to Cam, who hadn't said a word the entire time.

"I'm not."

"What are you, then?" He asked. Cam pulled John into a hug the second he sat down again, trying to comfort the distressed boy.

"I don't like labels."

"Hey! Me neither," Toby grinned, prompting Skylar to snort.

"You spent all of last night going on and on about how gay you were, Toby."

"I was drunk."

"After like, three beers."

"Yeah, why do you think I don't fucking drink?"

John sighed against Cam's chest, yawning. "I'm so fuckin' tired," He mumbled, Cam smiling because of it.

"Then sleep, John."

"I'm fuckin' freezing. I can't sleep."

"The boys are pretty awake," Cam murmured, glancing around and watching how they talked excitedly. "They're not paying attention to us. At least rest? Close your eyes."

John let out a grumble, but did so, shifting slightly to get comfier. Cam started playing with his hair again, and John hummed. "Keep doin' that and I might  _actually_ pass out," He murmured, words soft and laced with sleepiness. Cam smiled,

"Well, you need sleep, so I hope you do."

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

John paused, then glanced up at Cameron. "Can we go inside?"

Cam blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, of course. C'mon."

They stood up, Cam keeping an arm slung around John's shoulders. "Hey, fuckboys," Cam raised his voice so the others could hear him, "we're heading inside."

"Use protection," Shawn grinned. John rolled his eyes,

"Fuck off."

"If any of you get super cold, I suggest coming inside and informing John that you're soulmates with him," Cam murmured, resulting in an elbow to the stomach from John. The boys agreed with laughs, and then the two of them walked into the cabin.

"I just want to sleep, but I'm so fucking cold," John whined, rubbing his eyes. Cam sighed,

"Do you wanna try 'n sleep with me? That- that sounds bad, but, I mean," He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, maybe it'll help?"

John turned, glancing at him. He hummed, then shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay."

They walked off to Cam's room, Cam flicking the light on upon entering. John yawned, "Do you think, uh, you think this whole thing is real?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Cam. The taller shrugged,

"I have no idea, but considering you're super cold, I think it makes sense. I mean, what are the odds of you being cold for no reason?" Cam raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bed with a sigh. "You think it's one of us?"

"Doesn't it have to be?" John frowned, running his fingers through his hair. "There's nobody else here on the campsite."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." He nodded, then yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, fuck this, time for bed."

"Until we figure out who my soulmate is, right?" John asked, walking to the light switch and flipping it off as Cameron laid down. "No way you're sleepin' through that."

"Of course," Cam murmured, watching as John slipped into bed beside him. He grabbed the blankets, throwing them over the both of them and turning onto his side. He gazed at John, watching as he stared at the ceiling. "You have a crush on any of us?"

"Yeah," John chuckled, lips curling into a small smile. "You could say that." He shook his head, turning and looking at Cam. "Why?"

"They're probably your soulmate, then, right?" Cam raised an eyebrow, reaching his hand forward to brush John's hair out of the way. John shrugged,

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm kinda scared," He murmured, green eyes speckled with worry.

"Why?" Cam asked, words soft as he held his arms out. John shifted, moving into them and allowing himself to be enveloped in familiar arms. He relaxed in Cameron's grip, his pounding heart slowly beginning to steady as he felt fingers start to play with his curls. 

"Like, what if they don't like me back, y'know? That'd be, uh. Awkward. And it'd hurt.. a lot." He explained, fingers curling around Cameron's shirt, anxious and desperate for anything to cling onto. He ran his thumb over the fabric, up and down, at a steady pace that calmed him. 

To Cameron, John's words were upsetting. How anyone wouldn't like the boy, he wasn't sure. And he wanted to reassure him of it- reassure him that his 'crush' would like him back. But he had no way of knowing that.

And of course, there was no way Cam would confess his feelings for the older- not here, not now. How absolutely awful would it be if Cam confessed, only to find out John's soulmate was someone else?

"They probably do," Cam spoke, meeting eyes with the older. "You're incredible, John. Why wouldn't they?" There was more to say. There was infinitely more to say. But Cam wouldn't say it- and besides, it was much easier to keep it short and simple.

"I'm just afraid, Cam," John sighed, and Cam frowned. He turned on his back, hand still set in John's hair. John shifted, resting his head on Cameron's chest. His fingers traced the rose pattern on his shirt, sending chills throughout Cam's body.

"That's okay. I'm gonna be here for you, alright?" Cam rested his gaze on John's face, where his pretty lips were tilted down in a slight pout. "No matter what happens."

John picked his head up to glance at Cam, then slowly nodded. He rested his head on his chest again, shutting his eyes. "Okay."

Cam adjusted the blankets so it rested on them better. After a bit, he shut his own eyes. John's fingers held a steady position, curled around Cameron's shirt again. There was practically no space between the two, one of John's legs thrown over both of Cam's. "Try 'n get some sleep, please, John."

"I'll try," He mumbled. "Goodnight, Cam."

"Night, John."

 

•

 

The bed was cold beside him when Cameron shot up, heart racing and fear speeding through his body with every damn beat of it. He gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as he held his face in his hands. There was no recollection of the nightmare he had experienced, but he was afraid. He was still so  _afraid._

"Cam?" It was John who gently grabbed his wrists, slowly pulling his hands off of his face. "Hey, what happened? You alright?" He ran his thumbs across Cam's cheeks softly, ridding them of the tears that had fallen.

"Nightmare," Cam whispered, voice fragile. John sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug. Cameron shut his eyes as John soothed him, rubbing up and down his back as he slowly began to calm down. The taller boy's fingers hooked around the back of John's shirt, clutching tightly as he held more tears back from falling.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even remember what happened," Cam sniffled. "I just woke up all of a sudden, and I was fucking terrified."

"Oh. Well, you're alright now, okay?" John murmured, humming softly as Cam's grip on his shirt loosened. "Everything's fine. I'm here, right? I'm always here."

After a bit of time, Cam pulled away, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "I, uh, I'm sorry.. about that."

"It's fine, Cam, don't apologize."

"You weren't in the bed when I woke up," Cam frowned, glancing at John. "Why?"

"I couldn't fall asleep," John shrugged, and Cam sighed.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's alright, though. Nothing I can't deal with, I have insomnia as it is," He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Anyways, you should go back to bed. You need rest."

"I can't fall back asleep," Cam shook his head, training his gaze on the floor. "Too anxious to settle back down."

"Alright, then lets get your mind off of things," John offered, standing. Cam glanced up at him as he held his hand out, "Let's head into the forest."

"At.. what, three in the morning? Are you crazy?"

"Not too deep or anything. Right by the lake." John blinked, and Cam hesitated, then sighed. He grabbed John's hand, quickly being pulled up by him.

"If we die, it's your fault," Cam muttered, quickly toeing on a pair of slippers before he was dragged out of his room. "Alright, alright, slow down, Jesus."

They walked out of the cabin, alerting the other boy's of their presence. "You fucks are still up?" Cam asked, frowning. Shawn nodded,

"It's vacation, why the fuck would we be asleep?"

"You guys are stupid," John muttered, rolling his eyes. "Me 'n Cam are gonna head by the lake. Shout for us if one of you starts freezing, will you?"

"You got it, boss," Skylar replied, throwing the pair a thumbs up. John chuckled before they headed off.

The trail to the lake wasn't far at all, as the lake was visible from the front door of the cabin. Regardless, it was far enough away for them to talk in peace and not have to hear the shouting of the others. Cam paused by the trees, leaning against a fence that lined the trail and gazing into the lake, which was still a bit away.

"Pretty, right?" John asked, coming to a stop beside him. Cam nodded,

"Yeah, really pretty."

"I like how the moon looks, bouncing off of the water," John murmured, pointing towards the water's reflection of the bright rock. A fish jumped out of the water, sending small ripples of waves through it. Cam smiled,

"It feels like nothing is real out here, y'know? Like..  we're away from everything, finally. It's so different. It's so.. distant," He said, running his eyes over the lake. "Right now, it feels like a whole different world."

The loud croaking of a frog interrupted John before he could get the chance to say a word in response, instead pulling soft giggles out of both boys. When they calmed down, John spoke. "I, uh, I agree. Definitely. It's.. three in the morning and we're standing by a lake on a campsite that's apparently enchanted or somethin'. Nothing feels real.. at all."

"John, give me your hand, will you?" Cam turned his head, holding his hand out. John blinked, taking Cam's hand. He smiled, intertwining their fingers.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to make sure that at least you were real," He replied, laughing softly when John turned away as his cheeks got hot.

"Fucking loser," John rolled his eyes, chuckling. He pulled his hand away from Cam's after a bit, propping his face up with his knuckles as he rested his elbows on steady parts of the fence. "Look at the stars, Cam. You think anyone's looking back at us?"

"Maybe," Cam shrugged, glancing at the sky. He hummed, walking away from the fence and closer to the lake. He stepped out of his slippers, resting them on a bench as he stepped in the water. He crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt the water lap softly at his feet.

John stayed behind for a bit, lingering by the fence and watching Cameron with a smile. It was nice to see him at ease like that, so far away from all of the distractions of his everyday life. The look of content settled on the boy's face was enough to get John to smile. He looked like an angel, with the brightness of the moon's reflection creating an outline around him. He was practically glowing, and boy, did it make John's heart falter.

He wouldn't lie- he had fallen for Cam, and he had fallen hard.

After a bit longer of silent, faraway admiring, John walked over. He paused beside Cameron, tucking his hands into his pockets and yawning as he gazed down at their feet.

"I feel like everything's okay, y'know?" Cam sighed, voice soft. "Like.. maybe not everything in the world, or anything, but right here? Right now? I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay, John." He paused, glancing at John with a small smile. "We're okay."

"Yeah," John agreed, lifting his head to meet his gaze. "We are."

They were silent after that, both of them left to their own thoughts as they gazed at the vast expanse of water in front of them. Occasionally, a firefly would pass, lighting up on the way. Of course, the boy who caught it would quickly point it out to the other, and they would proceed to watch it with childlike grins. Apart from that- and the mindless giggling that occurred with every croak of that damn frog- they remained quiet.

It was a while later when Cam got cold.

He didn't really notice, at first. It crept up on him like a snake, slowly making it's way among the joints of his body, then twisting and wrapping it's way down various limbs, until eventually, his whole body was cold.

And even when he said it- "Man, I'm fucking freezing"- he hadn't realized what he meant.

Not until he saw the look John was giving him.

Immediately, his eyes widened, and he glanced down at his skin, as if that was where the answers lied. "Wait. Wait, wait. How- how cold did you say you were?"

"I felt like I was a fucking snowman."

Cam walked to a picnic table, sitting down on a bench and seeing if he could warm himself up, rubbing his hands together. "Cam, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I'm actually cold, or if it was just because of how close I was to the lake."

John hummed, sitting across from him. After about two minutes, Cam stopped, glancing at his hands with a frown.

"Anything?"

"Nothing at all." He shook his head, "I'm still really fucking cold." He picked his head up, meeting eyes with John. Both of them knew what that meant.

"What did.. what did Skylar say the other thing was?"

"He said something about skin glowing, didn't he?" Cam asked, biting his lower lip. He stood up, slowly starting to pace. "How, if, uh, if soulmates touch, then their skin glows?"

"Yeah," John nodded, frowning when he saw how worried Cam was. "Alright, Cam, stop pacing, it's making me anxious."

"Sorry," Cam sighed, glancing at him. "What do we.. what do we do?"

"I guess, uh.." John stood up, walking over to Cam and stepping in front of him. "We see if we're soulmates."

They were quiet, until Cam held his hands out in front of him. He left his fingers spread apart, so John could intertwine them with his at any moment. John pulled his lip between his teeth, breathing slowly as he carefully lifted his hands, hovering them near Cameron's.

He kept them there for a while.

"This is a lot harder than it looks," He whispered, glancing up at him. Cam sighed and shook his head, taking a deep breath.

Then he entwined their fingers together.

Warmth.

It was the first thing they felt, spreading through both of their hands with ease, climbing around their bones and flooding through their veins. And not a second later, light.

Their skin was glowing.

It was purple, a soft color. It was the color of a rose on Valentine's Day, the shade of purple that echoed mystery and passion. It was lavender, periwinkle, delicate and precious, yet strong and foolproof.

Neither said a word, simply staring in awe at their conjoined hands. Eventually, John pulled his hands away, slowly blinking. Then he grabbed Cam's hand, and where his fingers brushed against his skin, both areas glowed with purple. "Cam, what.. what  _is_ this?"

"I don't know," He whispered, watching as John lifted a finger to Cameron's forearm. He ran his fingertip down it in a straight line, lifting it after a few seconds. It left a purple patch, a line that had formed to follow John's exact movements, that faded shortly after.

"Are you still cold?" John asked, biting his lip and looking up at his  _soulmate._ Cameron shrugged,

"Yeah, sort of. I mean, my hands aren't, but everything else... yeah."

John hesitated, before he reached up, cupping Cameron's face and pulling him into a kiss. Their lips were soft against each other, but remained wavering in frightening unfamiliarity. Then they relaxed, leaning into each other. John's hands slid down, resting against Cameron's chest, leaving purple trails on his skin as they passed. Cameron lifted his hand to rest it against the back of John's neck, lilac glowing from the shorter boy.

It was warm, comforting as they pulled each other closer. Heat poured into them, running through their bodies. It spread through everything, wrapping around bones, burrowing into cells, returning a comfortable temperature. John soon parted his lips, and their tongues met softly.

The lack of need behind the kiss  _allowed_ each boy to pour everything into it. Their kiss was tender, full of passion and love. Their tongues moved together slowly. They took their time together, savoring every moment of what the other felt like against them.

Eventually, they had to part for air. They pulled away from each other slowly, opening their eyes to look at the other. Both of them were in awe, unbelievably pleased with the way things had played out. Cam lifted his hand, gently resting it against John's cheek. He broke out into a smile as John's skin lit up.

"Never thought my soulmate would actually be you," John murmured, running his finger across Cameron's collarbones, humming at the purple trail. "Can't say I'm complaining, though."

"Neither can I," Cam chuckled, tracing John's cheekbone with his thumb. "Was I, uh.. that crush, you were talking about?"

"Duh," John rolled his eyes, smiling when he received a gentle kiss to the forehead.

"Well, I think you'll be relieved to know I like you back."

"Is that so?" John asked, meeting eyes with him. Cam nodded,

"Mhm."

"Can I ask you something, then? Considering you're, uh, my soulmate, and everything?"

"Go ahead," Cam murmured, blinking. John kissed his chin, smiling at the bit of purple that lit it up.

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Gladly."

Cameron pulled John into another kiss, their lips just as gentle with each other as the last time. He rested his hands on John's hips, smiling into the kiss as John draped his arms around his neck. He pulled him closer to him, until they parted, both gazing at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Ooh," John frowned. "We gotta tell the boys, now, don't we?"

Cam shrugged, "Yeah."

"Should we do that now?"

"Probably."

They put their shoes back on, then headed back to the cabin, walking slowly. When they made it to the cabin, Toby spotted them first. "Hey, boys! None of us have gotten cold, yet, so, uh. Still a mystery."

"No it isn't," John said, yawning as they walked over to the fire. Cam sat down, John sitting down beside him.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked, glancing at them. John held his hand out, smiling when Cam took it. Their skin glowed as they intertwined their fingers, sending the boys into a stunned silence.

"That's what we mean," Cam said, kissing the side of John's head. John smiled, leaning into his touch.

"You guys are.. soulmates? It was  _real?"_ Shawn furrowed his eyebrows, blinking. "I-I mean, congratulations?"

"What he said," Mason sighed, leaning back in his seat and shutting his eyes. "I'm too fuckin' out of it to even want to comprehend this."

Toby and Skylar shared a look, then highfived each other. "Knew it," Skylar grinned, Toby nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Cool. Well, now that you know we're dating, I'm going to bed," Cam mumbled, standing up. John stood up with him, clinging to his arm. "You're.. coming with, I assume?"

"Cam, you got an hour of sleep. I haven't slept at all yet. Yes, of course I'm coming."

"Alright, alright. Night, fuckboys. For real, this time." Cam murmured as they walked in, John muttering a  _good night_ shortly after. They quickly made their way back to Cameron's room, shutting the door and climbing into bed.

John cuddled up against Cam immediately, yawning and burying his face into his boyfriend's chest. Cam smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm so tired, Cam."

"Then fall asleep," Cam murmured. "Y'know, you should be able to fall asleep a little easier, now that you're not freezing your ass off and everything."

"Yeah, now that I'm super warm and comfy in my boyfriend's arms?" John smiled at Cam, locking eyes with him. "The perfect place. I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

"Good," Cam huffed, tightening his grip around John slightly. "You're not going anywhere else."

"Don't plan on it." John picked his head up to press a kiss to Cam's lips, short and sweet. They parted quickly after, and settled against each other, cuddling up closely. John grabbed Cam's hand, tracing shapes onto the top of it and smiling at the purple that formed. It faded not long after, and Cam pressed a soft kiss to John's temple.

"I love you, John," He murmured softly, his words peaceful in the silent room. John smiled,

"I love you, too, Cam."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Definitely."

"Great. Goodnight, love," Cam spoke, shutting his eyes as he pulled John closer to him. John smiled, closing his own eyes,

"Goodnight,  _soulmate._ "

"Oh, shut up."

John giggled,

"Night, babe."

The two boys quickly drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms, snuggled closely together and as content as ever. There'd be more explaining to do in the morning, but for the moment, they were fine.

For the moment, they were okay.

Everything was okay.


End file.
